CampHellOnEarth
by LucieKate96
Summary: Saraghina didnt expect to be sent to camp green lake , or find out that it would be the time of her life with its ups and downs . But a certain camper has caught her heart x Squid x
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1~

today was the day, the day i was being sent off to Camp Green Lake.  
My name is Saraghina and i know what you're thinking ... what kind of a name is Saraghina, well if you Italian it's a pretty well known name for a girl.  
Oh i forgot to mention I'm a girl being sent to an all boys camp because the authorities think I'm too loud mouthed and dangerous to set foot into Juvie, But i for one don't see why me being in a camp with boys that have committed far worse than me is supposed to help ME out ... i can still remember my mother's face when she explained Camp Green Lake to me.  
"Saraghina ! why , why do you do this to us !" My mother always was one to over react.  
"Mother its only a camp I'm sure i will make friends, the other girls can't be that bad"  
"Oh mio Dio, Saraghina non vi saranno non altre ragazze vi!" Consider you may not speak Italian I will translate my mother's rant (_Oh My God ,_ _Saraghina there will be no other girls there !) _When my mother said this my face dropped.  
"Mother? But why? Surely I'm not the only girl" my eyes turned into a glare awaiting my mother's  
response.  
"I didn't want to tell you this but it's obvious I must, you will be attending and all boys camp"  
"CIÒ CHE QUESTO NON È GIUSTO, MADRE SICURAMENTE È NECESSARIO CONOSCERE CIÒ CHE POTREBBE ACCADERE. PERCHÉ MI INVIATO VI!" In the long run my rant is just stating the consequence of going to an all boys camp , and I'm sure you know what I am talking about.  
"No one will do such things to you but in terms if they do you must write to us to let us know" My mothers voice seemed to have calmed down but mine on the other hand had not.  
"So what I'm just supposed to endure it ! endure all those boys watching me !" Just then my father entered the room _'oh joy'_ I thought to my self.  
"What are you shouting about" he turned to glare at me but was interrupted by my mothers voice.  
"I have told her about the camp , she is afraid she will be assaulted" Good job mother way to poke the tiger with a stick.  
"WHAT! THOSE BOYS WILL NOT DARE TOUCH MY DAUGHTER, sarà ucciderli se essi danno un pelo sulla tua testa!" so far today wasn't my day , but with that last sentence my father left the room muttering to himself.  
"Saraghina , you will have nothing to fear I am friends with the owner and she assures me she will take you under her wing and raise you as her own , she says all you need do is ask and it will be done" And to be honest I felt better after hearing this made me feel better. but all I could do was reply in a saddened tone.  
"well , I better go pack" and with that my mother gave me a swift hug before leaving me to pack for Camp. As I was packing I thought of all my memories (well the happy ones) but there is always one memory I cant forget It wads the happiest time in my life, It was me on stage dancing and singing to one of the songs from the new movie 'Nine' it was my favorite movie and there I was performing it, Then again I didn't want to perform in the costumes they gave us they were to revealing.  
But my Nonna (grandmother) told me that when she was young she used to perform in things like this and was a great honor though families, I smiled to myself and got back to packing my bags.


	2. BusRide x

Chapter2~

"Come on kid get up!" i grunt voice sneered from my bedroom door. I sat up dazed when my mother rushed to my side  
"This is the officer that will take you to camp darling ,please don't give him any hassle" they left me to change before was taken out side to board what i can only describe as an ugly yellow bus covered in dust and grime .

"you expect me to bored this , THING !" I emphasized on the word thing to get my point across to the big meat head stood in front of me.

"Well missy you can get on the bus the easy way or the hard way" he said with a smirk on his face.

" i would prefer the easy was i case the hard way involves you" i sneered feeling pleased when the smirk was knocked off his face.

I got on the bus reluctantly just to be met by a pair of handcuffs slapped around my wrists and led to the back of the bus where i was (_Surprise Surprise)_ cuffed to the seat_ .  
"Ahem , _can you please un cuff me I'm not going to kill you" i asked with pleading eyes.

"You hear that Ace" the officer looked to the driver "the little lady wants un cuffed, well tuff now shut up"

"YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT TO ME, SI STA PER PAGA PER QUESTO!" I snapped back giving him a glare … oh if looks could kill this clown would be in critical condition.

"Hey girlie you're in America, SO SPEAK ENGLISH and you better get comfy you'll be on this bus for around 6 hours" he laughed and turned back to talk to the driver.

I grunted and decided to stay quiet , after all if I wanted the journey to get by as painless as possible I would NEED to stay quiet cause I certainly didn't want to hear meat heads voice again .

Well its was about 3 hours into the journey and I was already uncomfortable my main reason was the heat, now usually I would mind the heat if I had a bathing suit and a beach to head to but all I had was the bus which in my opinion smelt like piss.

Since all other options where off I tried to drift off to sleep , but then I was stopped when I thought entered my head '_what will they all think of me'_ I sat up abruptly , I mean why wouldn't they like me I don't like to be modest but I was nothing short of an Italian beauty.

I'm 16 with black hair down to my shoulder with a fringe cut in to it, I am slightly tanned with ice blue eyes and pink lips .

All my life I've grown up being told I'm beautiful by my father and my mother with half of the male student body , but to be honest I don't really care about my looks. I just wanted to get my sentence over without any hassle , but something told me hassle free would be hard to achieve after all I was going to be at an all boys camp.

After another 2 hours I was joyous knowing there was only another hour on this crappy bus, but I was a little worried about meeting my mother's friend and about the reaction of the campers and just when I thought the last hour wouldn't be a problem to get through … boredom hit me. I started to get fidgety but instead of pissing off the driver and officer like I really wanted to do I decided to sing quietly to myself…

'_Be Italian, be Italian,  
Take a chance and try to steal a fiery kiss.  
Be Italian, you rapscallion.  
When you hold me, don__'__t just hold me  
But hold this'_

But just before I could sing anymore the bus stopped sending my body forward into the chair .

"che cosa l'inferno!" I shouted giving my signature glare.

" hey what did I tell you before !" he snapped

"We here yet then !" I snarled ignoring the bus drivers snide comments toward me.

"Yes we are now get off!"

"Look I know your pretty stupid but just to jog your memory IM CHAINED TO THE SEAT!" and with that he un cuffed me mumbling something me being a brat under his breath but I just stood up and made my way of the bus.

When I left the bus I was blinded by the sun but using my hand to shade my eyes the landscape became clear , all I could see was a vast desert with tents and huts dotted around and one more thing I noticed was holes … lots of holes.

But it was not only the view that became clear so did the voices of shocked campers _'well here we go'_ I thought as I rested both hands on my hips.

"HEY FRESH MEAT" i heard one boy scream _'charming'_

" Whoa ... its a girl" i couldn't help smiling to my self ... how long has it been since they have seen a girl?

Just then what looked like a gay cow bow came strolling out of his office with a clip board .  
I looked around and to my surprise half the boys had gone _'weird'_ i turned just as he spat something out to his left the me and the pain in the ass of a driver were led into his office.

"Sarafina Benelita, says here you speak Italian and Spanish" i nodded

"Saraghina" i corrected him only to get wicked eyes shot my way

"Well my name is Mr. Sir when to talk to me you will call me by my name is that clear"

"Yes Mr. Sir" i kept my eyes to the table

"You are to dig one hole each day 5ft deep 5ft in diameter your shovel is you measuring stick, if you find anything you are report it to me or Pendanski if the warden likes what you found you get the day off" i looked up confused.

Mr. Sir led me to a small room and handed me 2 orange jumpsuits i looked up with a off expression on my face.

"one suit is your work clothes the other is for relaxation , after 3 days your work clothes will be washed and relaxation clothes become your work clothes , now hurry up and change " he sneered at me .

"I'm not changing in front of you" i said in a dead tone "or him " i added when i looked at the boy who was now rummaging through my bag.

"alright , alright we will turn around" i nodded as they turned toward the wall. I quickly stripped off and changed into one of the jumpsuits.

"you can turn around now" they both turned around i smirked.

"i don't want to burst your bubble princess but this aint no girl scout camp and just cause you a girl don't mean you will be getting any special treatment" he started to lecture me and just before he could open his mouth again an annoying voice called over from the doorway.


	3. MeetingDtent

Chapter 3~

"Saraghina, you may have done some bad things but that does not make you a bad person" the annoying voice called out as i spun on my heels to face a skinny man wearing a straw hat and sun block on his nose '_oh my effing god' _I thought to myself as he smiled the goofiest smile i have ever seen_._

"Come on now I'll show you to your tent"i nodded and followed him out.

As we were walking Mr. Pendanski pointed out several buildings  
"This here is the mess hall, that there is the rec room and over there are the showers the only one switch cause theres only one temperature, cold"

I kept walking but i was stopped as we reached the entrance to a tent .

"You will be staying in D-tent D stands for delinquents" he turned to smile at me _'oh god how i hate that smile'_ he grabbed my shoulder and forced me into the tent he followed close behind me.

"Hello boys, this is your new tent mate" Mr, Pendanski said in a serious tone "now you are to treat your new tent mate with respect".

"Saraghina this is Rex, Allan, José, Ricky, Theodore, zero and Stanley" i kept my head lowered down toward the floor.

"Yo mom how many time we gotta tell you its X-Ray, Squid, Magnet, Zig-Zag, Armpit and Caveman" i was surprised at not hearing zeros name mentioned in their lineup.

"They all have their little nicknames but i prefer to call them by the names their parents gave them" he patted my shoulder and i stepped forward in the hope he wouldn't touch me again.

"So mom what's the new guys name" X-Ray said breaking the silence , i had already recognized him as the leader.

"Well Rex her name is Saraghina "he gave a warm smile round the group.

"Did you just say she" a voice called out i decided it was time to look up and as i raised my head i was met my several gasps.

"And a pretty she at that" X-Ray spoke again standing up and putting an arm around my shoulders.

"Right then campers i will be going" i felt about ready to squeal when i noticed Mr. Pendanski had left but not cause i was scared but because i was so happy that he had gone.

"Hey let go of her man , we don't want to scare her off" the tent erupted with laughter and even i couldn't help but giggle. But something struck me at that moment i realized the person who had spoken had a Spanish accent i started to grin. i few looks of confusion where sent my way.

"Hola su agradable conocerte" (_hello it's nice to meet you)___i said talking directly at who I think was magnet.

"Finalmente alguien que habla mi idioma" (_Finally someone who speaks my language)._

"Hey its magnets long lost twin" we all started to laugh again .

"Your cots over there chica" Magnet pointed to the cot in-between his and squids , it wouldn't be hard to forget squid he always had a tooth pick in his mouth and he was by far the cutest '_I did not just think that'_ I smiled and went to my cot.

"so you talk anything but Spanish?" I turned to see Caveman at the end of my cot with a warm smile.

"yes , I speak English and Italian" I smiled back then X-Ray joined in.

"So where you from?"

"Italy , are you all Americans?" I asked giving them all innocent eyes.

"yes we are , well all except magnet" Squid was suddenly at the foot of my cot where caveman was standing.

I smiled at him and he was just about to turn away and walk back to his cot , but he suddenly turned around and spoke in a gentle voice "What's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this" .

"I would rather not talk about it right now , sorry" i spoke in a whisper.

"You don't need to be sorry it was just a question" I looked up to find him smiling at me. then armpit broke the conversation up.

"I think squid has a soft spot for the Saraghina , hey girl did I say that right?"

"Yea armpit you did" I smiled to him .

I began to settle down on my cot listening to the conversations around me trying to dose off to sleep but nothing seemed to happen so I grabbed the comb from my bag and brushed my hair. Knowing the boys wouldn't notice I got up and walked round the tent until a voice forced me back to reality.

"Well there she is" I soft tone of a woman forced me to look up wide eyed. I looked around me and all the boys had stood up and standing incredibly still and quiet.

"Well come on girl don't be shy come give your godmother a hug" **(A/N: Weren't expecting that where we muahaha) **

I walked over the space between us and was pulled into a hug "now while you're here you just tell me if you want something and its yours ok , oh and here I have you guitar"

she walked out of the tent and returned with my guitar in hand placing in on my cot before heading toward the entrance to the tent once again.

" goodbye Saraghina , boys" and with that she left.

"Why didn't you warn us you godmother was the warden dawg" I turned to X-Ray still wide eyed,

"I-I didn't Know" that was all I managed to get out before X-Ray had me in a hug.

"Its ok calm down girl" I looked up with a smirk on my face as X-Ray let go and walked back to his cot.

"So guys is it just me who thinks X likes the new girl too" I began to walk back to my cot when armpit said this .  
A loud bell went off forcing me to let out a small scream and let I fell to the floor with a thud.

"Que sangrienta herido mi culo, estúpido sangrienta bell lo qué está destinado! I shouted making them all face in my direction.

"Hey chica calm down its just the dinner bell, come on you can walk with me" magnet called .

I followed him into the mess hall when X-Ray grabbed my arm and pulled me into the dinner que, but I wasn't hungry I snaked my way out of his grip and made my toward the table squid and Zig-Zag where gladly chatting away at. As I sat down I buried my head in my hands and let out a deep breath before looking up and the boys who both sat there looking concerned I gave a weak smile before resting my head in my hand again.

"You really should eat you know`, tomorrows your first day of digging" Squid tried to hand me some food but I just shook my head and looked at Zig-Zag.

"You really should eat , I don't want you to get hungry during the night you might eat our brains" I looked at him in disbelief.

"what?" Squid started to laugh but I wasn't sure what he was laughing at me and my shocked face or Zig-Zag's awkward comment about brains.

" Aw man Zig-Zag , Don't listen to him girl he suffers from acute paranoia" he smiled and me fully this time , I liked his smile.


	4. DiggingPart1 x

Chapter 4 ~

Once again i had a rude awakening , but this time i was woken by another loud bell instead of the petty excuse of an officer that took me to camp green lake. This could not be happening my clock said 4:30 no way in hell was i getting up, i hit my face under my pillow doing my best to try and blend in.

Sounds of rustling blankets and jumpsuit zips filled the tent making it almost impossible to drift back off away from all the drama into my happy dreaming state, Taking a peek i removed my the pillow a few centimetres so i could see my tent mates , they where all still tumbling around changing into their jumpsuits so i placed the pillow back over my eyes hoping they didn't notice.

I was just about to take another look when i felt something tap my leg '_crap they realised'_ i sat up to see who had disturbed me , and there standing at the foot of the bed was a small boy with dark frizzy hair creeping out in all directions. I suddenly felt the urge to reach out and touch it.

"You need to get up" he spoke in a soft voice that was almost to quiet for me to hear.

"Um yea thanks"

Swinging my legs to the side of the bed was easy figuring out how to tell the boys to leave so i could change was not, So instead of putting myself through hassle i just stripped off and hopped into my jumpsuit.

"Chica you could just ask us to leave" and that was when i decided to get witty.

"What ... and spoil the fun?" i smirked pleased with my comment.

" Jeez , you not embarrassed or anything"

"i have 5 brothers so no , not really" i laughed at Armpits comment and his shocked face.

Soon the boys started to leave the tent , and this being my first actual day at camp i didn't really want to screw it up. As we left voices of boys and counsellors was everywhere , Zig-Zag directed me to the 'Library' which was basically a cupboard full of shovels.

Grabbing my shovel, taking Armpits advice on not taking the one with orange tape i turned to face everyone ... but they were gone , i turned again to see zero standing alone so i set off to meet him.

"Hey Zero , why are you by your self?"

No one spoke creating tension around us,

"Do you not want to talk to me?" i asked a little concerned .

"hey girl over hear!" Hearing X-Rays voice through the crowds i made my way toward him, Being dragged away by X-Ray i snapped my head round to look at zero again.

"Don't mind Zero , he only talks to Caveman" i nodded.

We began walking again when i noticed Squid looking at the guitar slung across my back , i tried to  
"May i help you?" throwing him off guard a little.

"Oh um no , i was just wondering why you brought that ... your gonna be digging all day"

"I brought in case i finish early" smiling as i answered

"Its you first hole i doubt you will finish early" he mocked messing up my hair.

The walk was pretty boring and hot but i suppose it had to be endured the other guys didn't seem to mind much , Zig-Zag was happily humming a tune as he walked , X-ray , Magnet and Armpit where joking around do what ever they could to annoy Mr. Sir.

Caveman and Zero kept to themselves only sparing glances to the rest of the group , Leaving me and Squid to chat amongst ourselves it wasn't complex just small questions.

"This is where you will be digging today D-tent" Mr. Sir exclaimed spitting onto the dirt where i was supposed to dig '_GROSS'._

Mr. Sir drove off in his truck leaving us to dig , to be honest the digging wasn't a problem but the blisters made it hard even to touch the shovel . Being the happy camper i am i got along without causing problems , the sun soon became unbearable forcing me to crouch down in my hole i quickly shook it off getting back to digging.

My saviour had arrived when the water truck appeared, but joy turned to despair when i realised Mr .Pendanski or as i like to call him 'The gay Jesus' (**A/N: sorry to any religious people i ran out of ideas x)**  
was driving the truck.

Climbing out of my hole i was pulled around here and there before X-Ray finally decided where i was to stand in the line, My throat was incredibly dry it felt like i could hear and echo with every intake of oxygen. I was next in line ...i only prayed that Mr. Pendanski would keep his mouth shut , i was hot and tired i couldn't take that voice !my sanity depended on it.

"So girlie got any blisters on you?"

I decided not to answer but showing my hands revealing blood and the blisters that ran along them.

"Oh well girl I'm sure you will get used to it cause the second holes the hardest" then suddenly my canteen was slammed into my chest.

Mr. Pendanski wasn't long he filled the canteens and just like Mr. Sir he sped off leaving us alone again. I climbed out of my hole once more and dangled my legs over the edge picking up my guitar. Strumming a few notes didn't seem to get the guys attention.


	5. DiggingPart2 x

Chapter 5 ~

Since i wasn't getting their attention i decided to play one of my made up tunes. I began to play forgetting the heat, i looked up from my guitar and i thought of home and my best friend Marco , Marco is my brother he's 18 and he was the only one putting up a good fight to keep me from coming here.

I missed him more than anything , i missed having my big brother to look out for me.

"Saraghina you should get back to you hole" i heard Squids voice call out pulling me from my trance.

I laid my guitar down beside me before turning to face them sitting crossed legged and my elbows on my knees,

"I'm Finished, I'm sorry if my music disturbed you"

"Nah its ok i liked it , i just cant believe you finished so fast"

"It got any words" Zig-Zag butted in. I smiled.

"No, most of my songs do though" i added

Ziggy and Squid went back to their holes leaving me with my music i started to sing one of my songs with lyrics to pass the time (**A/N: yes you may know the song and no i do not own it**)

" see you  
I see you  
Walking through a dream  
I see you  
My light in darkness breathing hope of new life  
Now I live through you and you through me  
Enchanting  
I pray in my heart that this dream never ends  
I see me through your eyes  
Living through life flying high  
Your life shines the way into paradise  
So I offer my life as a sacrifice  
I live through your love  
You teach me how to see  
All that's beautiful  
My senses touch your word I never pictured  
Now I give my hope to you  
I surrender  
I pray in my heart that this world never ends  
I see me through your eyes"

I stopped playing when I realized there was someone beside me. My whole body froze and as I heard quiet clapping.

"That was really good" I looked to see Squid removing the tooth pick from his mouth, My face turned a bright shade of pink. Not wanting to embarrass myself I stood up and was about to set off back to camp until …

"Hey , do you want to walk back to camp with me"

I stopped dead and turned on my heels,

"Yes thank you" I noticed on the way back to camp caveman , Zig-Zag and Magnet where all still digging I gave them all a small wave and turned round. The walk back was similar to the walk there except the talking was cut shorter since we both couldn't think of anything to say.

Squid grabbed my shovel from my hand and threw into the pile and we headed to the tent, the tent was as quiet as normal X-Ray was reading an old magazine and zero was lying on his cot '_He never seems to move'_ practically skipping to my tent I grabbed my head phones,

I was lying back to front on my cot lost in one of my books. I thought I could be sneaky by pulling a bottle of Pepsi out of my bag but as usual nothing escaped X-Rays sharp eyes.

"Where did you get that from?" '_Runn! I've been caught'_

"Um well …" I couldn't stop myself I went into my bag and threw him a bottle.

"Thanks girl" He said as he came over to hug me. Squid shot at glare in my direction.

Great I pissed off squid, I don't know how but I've done it. The air in the tent seemed to get thicker and thicker till it was suffocating me, Running slightly I headed out of the tent. I sulked to a corner of the tent.

" What you doing out here?" oh joy it was squid

"Cause you gave me evils" he laughed .

"No I didn't , they where to X-Ray" he messed up my hair and sat down beside me.

"Ouch my poor hair" I said grinning at his smile '_God I loved that smile and hair and eyes… omg! Pull yourself together'_

"I'll fix that" everything went silent and I felt his lips press against my head, My heart felt as though it has stopped beatinging, Looking up I could see he was about to move in for another kiss. Panicking I stood up and just in time too as i saw Ziggy , Magnet and Caveman return to the tent, I helped Squid up , well I did my best to before we headed back into the tent.

And what better to top off this amazing night the dinner bell 'Oh sing to the lord' .

Today i decided it would be best to eat , i got into line courtesy of X-Ray and was giving well ... i don't know what it is but I'm sure that it has to be edible. I found the boys sitting at the table joking on about Mr. Sir but tonight i didn't feel like getting involved, i just sat and played around with what i thought was food. i pushed the tray away and rested my head on my hands.

Tonight it was magnet who pushed my food back toward me,

"Look you haven't eaten anything chica, we don't want you to collapse digging your hole"

"¿Realmente tengo que comer esto"(_ Do i really have to eat this)_

I asked practically begging

"preferiría usted venir por ponernos facilidad sabiendo que al menos "(_i would rather you did come on put us at ease knowing you at least ate) he sounded a lot like my father when I wouldn't listen to him._

The table fell silent awaiting my reaction , I took a mouth full swallowing my pride and whatever that was with it. I finished off whatever it was before heading back to the tent for some sleep.


	6. HeartToHeartWithSquid x

**A/N: hey i just wanted to let people know I'm going to try fix some of the many problems with my story x Knowing me half way through i will forget and screw it up ... ohh well i suppose the first fanfict is the hardest x...**

Chapter 6 ~

I heard all the boys return to the tent about 2 hours after i had it was obvious they would get more sleep than i would , they always did. With my eyes closed i felt an explicit amount of peace wash over my body, knowing all of the peace i felt would disappear when my eyes opened i tired to savour it all. I wanted to lock it in a box and keep it for when i felt in despair

My time was running short i could already feel the drowsiness creep over my body inch by inch until i blackout into total unconsciousness a complete waste land of nothing.

_  
*BANG*  
*BANG*_

every sound that crackled is way through my dream made me flinch every gunshot, every tortured cry and every tear that hit the floor. I could hear the sounds of people crippled over in pain.

*_per favore! Per favore! Abbi pietà!* (__Please! Please! Have mercy!)._

_____________________________________________________________  
Tears where rolling from my eyes when I awoke my pillow was soaked in my tears; I kicked the pillow off my cot and curled up in a ball crying softly to myself. The dream kept replaying through my mind over and over, a man with a soft grin on his face then a blur a red blur full of screams.

Shuddering I turned my head to the left and began to cry softly to myself once more burying myself in the blankets of my cot in case someone woke up, a cold sensation from my toes began to rise through my body until it reached my face.

A hand touched my shoulder making me gasp and jump up from my cot but my legs felt weak and I fell back down onto the cot in sobs again. I could feel the cot shift as someone sat down beside me hearing them sigh as they tried to find the words to say.

"Are you ok?"

I just kept sobbing being pulled into a soft embrace having my head held against their chest.

"I'm sorry did I wake you up? You should go back to sleep"

"I'm going to go back to sleep until you tell me why your crying" then my hair was ruffled helping me to identify the person as Squid.

"I had a nightmare"

"And a night mare made you cry so much" he answered softly.

"it was a nightmare about why I'm here"

"I used to have nightmares too they go away after a while"

"why are you here squid" I pleaded

"I'll tell you if you tell me why you here"

I shook my head I wasn't sure if I was ready for anyone to know just yet it was too much to carry and I would feel worse having another help carry it.

"You know what even thought you won't tell me your story I'm going to tell you mine anyway" he had a playful smile on his lips as he looked down at me again.

"Are you sure you don't have to"

"No I want to" he paused " My dad left when I was young and he left me in the care of my mother, she used to be such a good mom but she took the blow of my dad leaving to hard" sighing he began to continue "Well she got into the drink and she used to send me to the boozers for wines and stuff but one day we ran out of money and she made me steal them for her , it was all going well until the police caught me and I knew there was no point fighting cause my mother wouldn't so I ended up here" he finished .

I snuggled into his chest more trying to comfort him it was bad enough I had woke him up and now I had made him reveal a deep secret about his life, I felt terrible. Being around Squid somehow made me feel better I felt like no one could hurt me when I was around him.

It was at this point I knew I had fallen for him, completely head over heels for the boy that was now holding me in his arms.

"I won't tell the guys about tonight if you want?"

Then he spoke in his velvet smooth voice …

"It's ok I'm not really that bothered, Now come on we should get back to sleep"

'_WAY TO KILL THE MOMENT KASSONOVA'_

My face turned to a scowl, standing up to brush myself off I began kneel down to pick up my tear drenched pillow from the floor, an aching back begged to differ I had to raise myself up slowly turning round to sit back on my cot a pair of lips met my cheek I instantly melted like butter I fell to my cot.  
_'Way to bring back the moment!"_

"Good night Squid and thank you" I said looking over to his cot he rolled over and smiled at me…

"Good night, and it was my pleasure" my eyes drifted shut until I was lost in my dreams once more.

**A/N: I hope I made my story a little better word wise , and thank you for all you reviews.**

Please review x


	7. BreakfastDiggingAndBlood x

**A/N: Hey i hope you guys like my last chapter it was a little short due to new year, Please read on if you like the story and your reviews and advice mean a lot to me x so please review x**

Chapter 7 ~

Morning came with the loud bell and the sound of the boys changing into their jumpsuitsand boots today i was going to get up without help. I hoisted myself up stretching and looked round at the tired boys tumbling onto the cots trying to change as fast as possible, The boredom of waiting for them to finish took over and with no fear i just changed right then as i did the day before.

Silence filled the tent as i looked up toward them trying to slip my tank top onto my body. They all seemed to be staring at my body the first thought that went through my head was _'Got have some decency' _but those thoughts disappeared when magnets expressionless face looked at mine.

Looking down i knew what it was, my scars. Forcing them a smile i turned around hoping it would stop the conversation i knew was coming.

"What are all those scars on you" Armpits voice sound if he was about to collapse i couldn't help giggle.

I delayed on my answer wondering why they made such a big deal there was only 2 scars, and each one was barely noticeable unless in the life.

"There just some scars ya know, my dad calls them Cicatrices de batalla" (Battle scars) using a sarcastic voice, hearing magnet laugh caused me to giggle.

"Battle scars, your dad sounds weird" Magnet spoke in-between laughs,

"Yea I know"

"Whenever she stars to speak mumbo jumbo you need to translate Magnet" I could hear X-Ray laugh toward Magnet.

"If you want to know what in saying just ask me"

"Will do" turning to see squid grinning at me.

We were all changed and ready to face the sun for a second time well a second time for me I didn't know how long the others had been here.

_'I know caveman hasn't been here long but I wonder how long they have been here' _I thought looking toward the boys _'they seem to know so much about digging so they MUST have been for ages'_

My thinking was interrupted by an apple hurdling into my chest forcing me to stumble backward against Zero, clutching the apple a tried to apologize to Zero '_When I say tired I meant it'_

"I'm so sorry Zero , I didn't mean t-to" Zero looked just as confused as I was.

"I really am sorry zero"

"Its ok, I know it wasn't your fault" He actually spoke to me I was instantly stunned,

Beginning to walk away toward the rest of D-tent I still had the apple held to my chest that was defiantly going to bruise, the boys where still eating what looked like Fajita pasty and honey 'Gross' and there I was with an apple bruised more than my chest.

I suppose it looked odd to the guys when I walked over hand on my chest cause it didn't stop a conversation, it was a good conversation mainly made up of '_What's?'_ and _'Whys' _but on the plus side I found out who threw the apple … X-Ray.

He didn't throw it out of spite or anything he was just giving me my breakfast, in a very painful way I might add. But it was a kind gesture all the same so I thanked him.

I grabbed my shovel from the library and quietly ate my apple until 's shill voice could be heard.

"Smiling faces, smiling faces" oh how I would love to punch him right now.

Mr. Pendanski was taking us out to dig today so it was boring as usual but at least he didn't spit where you would dig he would just point to the dirt and move on to the next person. Which I was glad about, because I didn't think I could stand being around him.

"Agujero de culo!" I smirked at Mr. Pendanski who just looked pleased _'if only he knew'_,

"Now Now, let's see you get digging boys… and girl"

I really wanted to punch that man in the face there and then but of Corse it wouldn't do any good for any one. The truck soon drove away leaving us to our thoughts and holes.

Digging was a lot harder today no question about it, all the blisters from yesterday had opened up making them bleed more and more, and the sand wasn't helping at all. God this place was torture I was only 3ft into my hole when it all got too much, pulling myself from my hole I laid back onto the dirt looking up at the sky. There was never anything in the sky, no clouds no birds and it never ever rained, well that's what Caveman's been telling me.

But the heat that never went away well at least not during the day at night it died down a bit, that was my favorite thing about this place was the night I could hear the sounds of what I thought was nature mixed in with the guys snoring. Night times where a kind of keep sake I could stare at the moon without being told to go to sleep '_Well I would if one of the guys woke up' _and I also got to be alone and think, Even if half of those thoughts where about squid even if he didn't feel the same.

I didn't know how he felt about me but I was sure he didn't like me back, and then there was the kiss It was only a kiss on the cheek but that must have meant something right_… _Right?

"Water trucks here!"

"Holy Shit!" I jumped up only to clash heads with Magnet,

"Hombre que perjudican a! What's the matter girl" (_Man that hurt) _Magnet shouted grabbing the attention of the campers.

"Sorry, sorry I am so sorry, god I seem to be saying that a lot" they all laughed in unison.

"Its ok come on let's get some water" we laughed on our way to the truck,

Ah and if my day couldn't get any worse …

"Hello Saraghina, how's your day been?"

Lord kill me now I put on my signature smile and tried to make it as quick as possible, handing the man my canteen the boys could clearly tell I was up to something.

"Estoy bien gracias, ¿cómo está usted?" (_i am fine thank you, how are you)_

He handed me back my canteen with the best confused expression I had seen in a long time, it felt good to Tick him off.

"Siempre tan útil" (_Always so helpful)_ I patted his head and walked off back to my hole staring at my blistered hands.

This just wasn't happening blood started to cover my hands as I began digging and tears escaped my eyes but I kept silent, I raised a hand to wipe the tears from my face before the guys could notice.

"SHIT!"

Me being me I raised the arm holding my shovel hitting my head in the process _'so freaking predictable, I swear I'm going mad' _I cradled my head with my hand bringing my hard down to assess the damage, my hand was covered in blood.

Knowing my hand was covered in blood from my blisters I brought my arm to my head praying to god I wasn't bleeding, My arm had a big red patch when I lowered it '_oh my god I'm bleeding'_ .

"Hey Lingo you ok?" I heard Zig-Zag calling.

I felt tempted to turn around but I didn't want them to see before I had actually seen the cut myself.  
"Who is Lingo?" I called keeping my back to them.

"You are girl, with all those languages you speak"

"I only speak 2"

"oh well we thought it suited you"

Keeping my back to them I just shrugged and got on with my hole trying to forget the blood seeping from my head.


	8. TheKiss x

**A/N: Silly me ... i forgot to tell everyone that i do ****NOT**** own any of the characters or the place setting , i only own the lovely Saraghina and the plot xx Please review it means a lot to me also suggestions to make the story better are always welcome xx thanks xx.**

Chapter 8 ~

I was nearly finished my hole around mid day this was when the lunch truck arrived, well the lunch truck was really the water truck but that doesn't matter. With the truck pulling up all the boys dashed out of the holes making this the perfect chance for my get away.

Sneaking past the campers i was about to make a dash for it but of Corse someone would turn around this someone was Caveman. Nearly falling over in the process i jogged back to my hole hand over head and slid down onto the dirt, once i was successfully back in my hole i began to dig again like my failed attempt never happened.

Knowing sooner or later the questions would start coming _'hey lingo, why didn't you get any lunch'_ and '_are you ill or something'_ i really wasn't in the mood.

Taking 3 more shovels full of dirt i was finished and might i add hungry, trust me to hit myself with a shovel huh? I rested my elbow on my shovel still keeping my back to them hoping that they still hadn't noticed.

Planning my getaway wasn't easy i was thing of a distraction but the only thing weird enough to grab their attention; my other plan was just get up and run like hell till i got back to camp. I was taking option two '_run like hell'_ feet don't fail me now.

Bringing myself out of my hole back still to my unsuspecting audience i followed Armpits advice to spit in my hole keeping my head down i prepared to run.

"You finished early again, you're nearly faster than Zero" Caveman shouted from his hole, and with that i ran.

And boy was i running fast i could still hear X-Ray shouting after me then he said something i didn't want to hear.

"Ziggy you're a fast runner go after her" crap just what i needed,

"Nah I'll do it" Oh no please lord no, now Squid was running after me.

I could hear his footsteps catching up to me, i desperately tried to gain speed and it seemed to be working.  
_**Squids POV: **_

Man she could run fast, maybe Ziggy should have gone after her good thing the guys where finishing my hole cause we had run half way to camp.

I noticed that she had begun to slow down i finally had a chance to catch her, what i wanted to know was why the hell she was running i know digging was hard but was she seriously thinking of running away. And if she was she was going the wrong way.

She has to be the weirdest girl i have ever met but i kind of liked it, she was pretty well i should say beautiful and she had a great personality, i wonder what she thinks of me '_Squid Focus! You're supposed to catch her not go gaga over her' _

"Lingo will you slow down"

"NO!" she screamed

What was wrong with this girl! I sped up trying to grab her arm stumbling in my attempt; i decided to give it another go.

Picking up speed once more i reached out to grab her catching her but only just spinning her round to face me she lowered her head.

"Are you ok? And what's with the running?" i choked out between breaths.

"IM NOT OK AND IM RUNNING BECAUSE I AM!"

"Will you just CALM DOWN" i yelled causing her to look up,

"Bloody hell, what happened?!" i asked seeing the streaks of blood down her face.

"I hit myself in the head with my shovel" she whispered softly i could barely hear her,

"you did what?" I started to laugh, but her scowl so forced me to shut up.

"I didn't mean to it was an accident" i muffled a Chuckle when she spoke, fearing i would say something i would regret i changed the subject.

"Come on let's get you back to camp" we started to walk back with me still Chuckling every few minutes.

_**Saraghina's POV:**_

Damn it Squid caught me i thought i was running fast well obviously not, Damn legs , Damn speed and damn him! I didn't need his help if he hadn't run after me i would have been and camp and cleaned up before any of them got back. When we reached the tent i began to clean myself up.

I grabbed my canteen and one of my tank tops from my trunk, soaking the tank top in water from my canteen i dabbed the cut on my head and it stung like hell, Hissing through my teeth every time the tank top touched my head was obviously showing Squid my discomfort.

Every hissing sound i made he would flinch or cringe taking a deep breath he came to sit on my cot with me.

"Do you want any..." i cut his off by hissing in pain,

"Any help?" he finished

"No its ok, I'm fine" i said hissing again but forcing a smile onto my face. He grabbed the blood covered top and began to clean away the blood from my head.

"Hey i said i was ... OWW!" i screamed as the top touched the cut on my head cutting me off from my sentence he just laughed,

"Not funny" i scowled

"It kind of was" he said still laughing

"Muchas gracias"

"Sorry I didn't get that" he said sarcastically,

"Thank you" I blushed making myself giggle.

"Happy to help" this just caused me to blush more "maybe I should stop talking"

"What! Why?" I spoke half shouting

"Cause you look like a tomato" And surprise surprise I blushed again.

I put my hands over my cheeks so he wouldn't notice as i felt the heat retreat from my cheeks i looked up to find him staring at me weirdly. Raising and eyebrow i giggled.

"What are you staring at?" i asked waving a hand in front of his face; a huge grin plastered his face.

"Um nothing" i fought the need to blush,

"Serious what was that about?" We both stood up beside the cot.

His hand reached out and stroked my cheek causing me to go weak and causing me to breathe uneasy, I could feel him getting closer. This was not about to happen his breath tingled softly on my face i could of passed out.

I knew we were only inches apart and i just couldn't help myself, putting my hands on the cot to steady myself i leant forward and brushed my lips against his. I began to creep back a bit but his hands pulled me closer to him and i certainly didn't want to refuse, my hands tangled into his hair as he rested his hands on my hips.

And just when i thought it couldn't get any better he deepened the kiss tracing his tongue across my bottom lip begging for entrance, i kindly obliged.

We kept kissing until we were forced to breathe '_hate you oxygen'_ I looked up at his smiling face and this made me ... oh yes you guessed it blush. He leaned in for another kiss when the sound of the tent flap opening caused me to snap my head up.

"Now i was not expecting THAT" my eyes met with X-Rays smirking face.

**  
A/N: Thank you for all you kind reviews x this chapter was hard to write so i hope you guys like it, kissing scenes are always hard so i really really hope i did a good job x please review i would love to hear any suggestions x **


	9. ThePlan

**A/N: I know my chapters are not great but its my first fanfict trust me it took me 2 days just to figure out how to upload the chapters i had to ask a friend for help, yep embarrassing! x well I'm going to try make them better but if there not I'm sorry **** x  
**

Chapter 9 ~

"X-Ray, hey how's it going" I asked trying to keep my cool but trust me i was screaming on the inside,

"Can we not change the subject Lingo?" How come he could keep his cool!

Well i suppose he wasn't the one caught kissing squid that would just be weird if he did, scratch that it would be gross walking in on two boys making out on MY cot.

"EW GROSS MENTAL IMAGE!" I shouted jumping off my cot,

"What mental image?" Squid and X-Ray asked in unison obviously confused, I wouldn't blame them.

"Did i say that out loud?"

"Um yeah you did, so this mental image huh?"

"Oh, well never mind it's not important" i told them hoping they wouldn't ask any more questions, Luckily Magnet walked in. I ran over and gave him a hug before running back over to my cot where X-Ray and Squid where still sitting.

"So Magnet, you will never believe what I've just seen" X-Ray was so dead after this,

"What?" he asked generally confused but that didn't stop him from smirking.

"Well i just walked in on Squid and Lingo getting it on" At that point magnet was already on the floor laughing, I'd had enough of this if X-ray want to play dirty i would play dirtier.

My plan was simple but the entire D-tent had to be here for it to work just to make all the more embarrassing for X-Ray, My objective until then was keep them all focused on the kiss but i didn't want to hurt Squid so he would have to be included.

Leaning over to squid i kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear for him to meet me outside the tent, ignoring X-Rays wolf whistles and sarcastic comments he happily followed me out.

I grabbed his hand and led him round the back of the tent,

"What's up?"

"I have a plan, but you have to promise not to get mad"

This was going to be hard to explain...

"It's a plan to get X-Ray back for embarrassing us, by embarrassing him" i said with a wide grin on my face.

"So what is this plan?"

"Very hard to explain so your just gonna have to promise me you won't get angry" i pleaded

"fine i promise" He kissed my forehead and wandered back to the tent, I had a plan to organize.

Keeping X-Ray's mind on the kiss was pretty easy all i had to do was just look at Squid to make him say something, i couldn't wait for my plan it was going to be so fun. But it could possibly be a murder scene if Squid got angry so i was going to have to be careful.

**A/N: I know, i know a very short chapter i will try and upload 2 chapters tomorrow , i go back to school Wednesday so it will be hard to upload xx please review and please leave suggestions xx**


	10. ThePlanInAction x

**A/N: Hey some scene's in this chapter may be a bit creepy and weird, but i hope you have liked my story so far and i hope you will all keep reviewing so thank you  
And criticism is welcome but being cruel isn't .x**

Chapter 10 ~

Most of D-tent where back and the only person missing was Caveman so i would just have to wait, at least it wouldn't be a boring wait X-Ray was still talking about the kiss or should i say 'over exaggerating'.  
I was glad the others found it funny because it just made me want to get X-Ray back even more.

Caveman would be back soon and part one would be in action and oh boy was i nervous; for 3 reasons.  
1): It could get Squid angry, that or jealous.  
2):X-Ray might kill me.  
3): If it ends badly i will have to run and hope i fall in a hole.  
So as you can see I'm under a lot of pressure.

I sat on my cot listening to the idle chat going on around me as it usually did and listening often helped me find out more about the campers, I learnt Magnet got sent here for stealing a puppy but i always knew he was kind of a head case.

Also Zig-Zag was sent here for burning down his school yeah i know what you're thinking, even i don't like maths but i wouldn't burn my classroom but it could have been his paranoia that led him to do it. After all he did think i was going to eat his brain.

Bloody hell where was Caveman i know he's slow at digging but how long does it take, I let out a sigh and turned to face the others.

"Aw what's the matter, wishing you could get another kiss from Squid?"

And to my surprise it was Squid that blushed and not me! Screw Caveman i was doing the plan now even though Caveman would be miffed his missed it but it was a risk i was willing to take. All i needed was X-Ray to take something of mine like my shirt or my guitar.

"Guys and don't think we should leave these two alone anymore" That did it i threw one of my shirt across the room without thinking right at X-Ray '_Crap'._

No wait this was perfect he now had something of mine i wanted backso far the plan was going well but the next step was the risky one and it was the one that i was dreading.

"X-Ray can i have my shirt back?" i asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Nope, you threw it at me so I'm gonna keep here with me" Perfect.

"Please X-Ray" i asked again, I still needed him to keep saying no.

"No" This time a grin spread across his face,

"Please. Please. Please I really want it back" I begged moving closer to him, i knelt down by his cot.

"Now come on X-Ray give me it back" He started to look nervous swallowing as i spoke,

"Urm n-n-ope" I giggled at his stutter moving closer to him.

"Please" this was pretty fun; i put my elbows on his cot.

"I-i ... N-no" i lent closer whispering in his ear

"What's the matter X-Ray you seem nervous" Rolling my eyes i awaited his reply,

"Please" I whispered as i ran my hand down his chest,

His eyes went wide as he dropped the shirt onto the floor swallowing again, I picked up the shirt but stayed leaning on his cot. Standing up i ruffled his hair and began to laugh,

"Aw thanks X-Ray" I mocked him by licking my lips and then began to walk back to my cot as the whole tent erupted in laughter .

I could hear the boys mocking him as well copying his stutters with baby tones '_I-i ... N-no' _and even with X-Rays dark skin i could still see the pink in his cheeks. He let out a frustrated groan and stood up.

"L-lingo I'm so going to get you for this" i looked up giggling

"I see you still have your stutter X" He grinned stupidly and walked over to me,

My plan had worked even though i had planned to include a kiss but i knew that would just piss Squid off even more.

Before i knew it me and X-Ray where play fighting on the tent floor with me still giggling like a loony fresh from the asylum. The sound of my tent mates making bets on who would win snapped me out of it after hearing Magnet bet 2 weeks of shower tokens on me and i heard armpit do the same '_OMG! I gotta win!!'_

I started fighting back again throwing him onto the floor with a thud. Climbing on top of him **(A/N:yeah i know it sounds wrong)** i pinned him down listening to Squid count to 3,

"1-2-3 And Lingo just kicked X-Rays butt"

I jumped up off X-Ray and ran over to hug Squid, and even though my plan had worked kicking X-Rays butt was an extra. But i had a feeling he wouldn't forget this i was going to need more pranks. The dinner bell rang just as Caveman entered the tent.

I felt bad he missed it but i knew i would wait for him the next time, we all entered the mess hall at the same time getting into the que and receiving our dinners before going to sit at our usual table, Most of the boys where still laughing at X-Ray but i was more focused on eating today i was actually hungry.

I was finished before the other but decided to stick around instead of sneaking off to the tent as usual, everyone had just about finished when we heard X-Ray speak.

"You know i have never seen you act like that i think you need a new nickname" his eyes were glued to me.

**A/N: I know the plan wasn't what some of you were expecting but when i actually planned the plan i was very tired and it was very late so I'm very sorry x But you might have already seen that i need some new ideas for a new nickname and some new ideas for another plan, so i would love to hear all your ideas x Please review and thanks again for reading my fanfict and throughout other chapters i will choose the best ideas and use them x thanks x**


	11. AN: PleaseRead x

**A/N: As you know I'm currently looking for ideas for a new nickname and another prank to play on drum roll please *epic drum solo***

**X-RAY!!!**

So please review telling me your ideas and if i like them they will be used in the story and your name will be mentioned at the end for helping me out x

So please review on my story and with your ideas i will happily take suggestions to improve

and just to let you know anything that you recognize in my story is not mine if it was i would be rich and buying all my lovely reviewers new cars and sweeties ha-ha x

so review cause of you don't i will lock myself in my wardrobe and escape to Narnia and get aslant to best you all up ... oh yes i have that power!

OJ OJ lol i would never do that to you guys xx

thanks xx I'd love to hear from you xx 


	12. MyNewMommy x

**A/N: I'm off school today snow was really bad I'm going to write a few chapters today if i can, I'm going to try make them better than the last i had a major lack of sleep i was staying up till like 2am and 3am updating x but please review still need a nickname and a prank x thanks x**

Chapter 11~ (Last chapter was an author's note)

What was X-Ray talking about a new nickname i have a nickname why would i need a new one what if its something bad, Oh well i guess I'll find out soon whether I like it or not. I left the mess hall feeling confused and more importantly tired but i wasn't going to sleep not until i was sure X-Ray hadn't put a rattler or a yellow spotted lizard in my cot.

When the boys didn't come back straight away it was obvious they went to the Rec room I didn't go to the Rec room often to me it was like marmite, you love it or you hate it. Then again i didn't like a lot of things especially stink and to be honest i wanted a shower.

I began to rummage around my trunk looking for my towel and bikini; even though i was showering in the warden's cabin i would rather not be naked in a camp full of boys. Finding my stuff i walked over to the warden's cabin and knocked on the door.

Clutching my things i waited at the door and to my utter astonishment she appeared half naked at the door '_omg not embarrassing at all'_

"Hey there darlin" she slipped her shirt on and gave me a hug,

"Hey, I'm here to take a shower if that's ok with you?"

"Yes that's ok just go straight down the hall its first on the left... The radiator is on so leave your towel on there" she quickly added before leaving the cabin, great i was alone in the warden's cabin. **(A/N: that's last bit was sarcasm i didn't think it looked right) **

I changed into my bikini and turned the water on but before i got in i made sure my shampoo and soaps where out and with that i jumped into the shower, i liked showers they always calm me down and made me feel good.

Letting the water wash over my body i let out a breath i didn't know i was holding in i would have to hurry i wanted to get out before the warden came back to avoid weird conversations, I quickly washed my hair and body before i jumped back out and dried myself off.

I was already changed into my jumpsuit again and was giving my hair a quick towel dry as i left the bath spotting a washing basket down the hall i walked over unaware of the warden sitting at her desk.

"Hey darlin, We have some things to talk about" i spun round scared out of my wits,

"I'm sorry did i startle you? You may want to sit down I'll get you a drink" I was playing around with a strand of hair when she returned with a glass of orange juice i quickly took a sip and placed it on a coaster.

"Well I'm not sure how to tell you this, I'm adopting you!" she sounded cheery

"What? What about my parents?" That's when she saddened.

"Your father was sent to jail for beating your mother... to death"

I felt as if i couldn't breathe the room started to spin, how could my father do that he loved my mother and my mother loved him.

"I'm sorry, you're mother left a will your grandmother has been placed in a home and your mother wanted you to be left with me she also left you this" she handed me a small envelope i smiled at her and tucked it into my pocket.

"So I guess I'll be staying here?"

"Yes and from now on you can call me mom and whatever you want you got it" her smile almost reached her ears.

"Now I've got some paper work to file so you can leave now if you like?" i headed toward the door,

"Um bye mom" i added and it sounded so wrong to call someone else my mom but i suppose if i wanted to keep her happy i should just call her that for the time being.

I closed the door breathing deeply i ran to the tent and began to sob, Picking up my guitar i played the first song that came to my head the song i wrote before i came here, the song about why I'm here. Getting used the tune i began to add the lyrics.

Take a Breathe, take a deal  
Calm yourself, he says to me  
If you play, you play for keeps  
Take the gun and count to three  
You're sweating now, moving slow  
No time to think, my turn to go  
And you can see my heart.. beating  
You can see it through my chest  
I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving  
I know that I must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger.....

Say a prayer to yourself  
He says close your eyes, sometimes it helps  
And then I get a scary thought  
That he's here, means he's never lost  
And you can see my heart.. beating  
You can see it through my chest  
I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving  
I know that I must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger.....

As my life flashes before my eyes  
I'm wondering if I will ever see another sunrise  
So many won't get the chance to say goodbye  
But it's too late to think of the value of my life  
And you can see my heart.. beating  
You can see it through my chest  
I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving  
I know that I must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger.....

I let out a sigh and put my guitar down at the end of the cot and waited for the boys to come back and tell them the news about my new "mommy" whispering as i said it.


	13. IDontUnderstand x

**A/N: I got another day off school cause of the snow... so here comes a chapter he-he.**

Chapter 12 ~

my body ached all over my heart felt as if it had been ripped from my chest everything i had before camp was gone, I was empty.

_*Flash back*_

"Come on sweetie where going on vacation" my mother's cheery tone filled the house,

"Oh mom! Where, where are we going?" Excitement didn't come naturally to me.

She proceeded across the room and pulled out a map, smiling as she made her way back. She pointed at a small place on the map.

"ENGLAND?! Where is England?" i asked in utter confusion i thought we would be going somewhere bigger.

"It's a really nice place, we can have lots of fun"

"Is daddy going?" she looked torn

"No love, daddy is busy" i forced myself to speak "What's he doing?"

"I would rather you didn't know sweetie" then my father came and kissed my mother's cheek before kissing my head, i could think of a happier family

*End Flash back*

How did it go wrong, we were happy all of us where. How could it go wrong my father would never do that there had to be a mistake the police had to have made a mistake, my mother can't be '_D-d-dead'_. I shuddered hiding under my blanket,

my life was officially over! I couldn't escape it the walls felt like they were closing in on me and the pressure in my head was unbearable, the air supply was gradually being cut off and my senses fell numb as i rolled over and began to sob again.

More memories began to pour back, memoires of family outings and birthdays along with Christmas's.

_*Flash back*_

_"Come on sweetie open it, it's from me and your father" i eagerly ripped the paper from the small box,_

"Wow i love it" pulling out a picture frame with a picture of the whole family inside.

"Now you will have us with you always" my mother's voice whispered, i looked up to my dad smiling as i pulled out another small box and handed it to my mother,

"This is from me and dad" i told her as she delicately opened the paper letting out a gasp she pulled out a amethyst necklace.

I had picked it out for her because amethyst is her birth stone and mine also, my dad helped pay for it but it's the thought that counts.

"This is beautiful!" she exclaimed and my father helped fasten it at the back.

It was the best day ever!

*End Flash back*

I just couldn't except it none of this should have happened It's all wrong my father shouldn't be in jail and my mother shouldn't be dead, why couldn't my granny look after me she didn't need to be in a home she was only 72 she was fine.

The sobs grew even harder as i started to thrash about under the blanket kicking it off the bed and clutching my hair in my hands, I let go still kicking about sobbing.

"I want to go home" i whispered knowing it would never happen this was my home now with my new '_mommy'_. I also knew i didn't want to upset her and make her think she wasn't welcome in my life, calling her mom before seemed to make her happy.

I guess that's how it is now i thought trying to come to terms with the situation but it just caused me to sob more and more. My eyes began to feel tired but the tears just kept coming and so did the sounds of voices and footsteps.

Springing up i realised the guys where back i couldn't let them see me like this! I buried myself in my blanket pretending to be asleep,

"See X i told you she would be in here... asleep?" Caveman's confused tones always made me smile.

"Well we should prank her you know?" X-Ray is going to get it!

"Nah just leave her X" Squid! Finally someone sticks up for me!

I felt an urge to cry but covered it up by playing lyrics in my head

'Take a breath, take it deep  
Calm yourself, he says to me  
If you play, you play for keeps  
Take a gun, and count to three  
I'm sweating now, moving slow  
No time to think, my turn to go'

Even though it wasn't the happiest song I could sing it still soothed me.

My hair had returned to its natural curly state after my shower and the boys seemed to notice

"Has her hair always been like that?" Armpit was always the one to catch on,

"Um yes, no, I'm not sure I don't think so" Magnet mumbled squid was soon to join in

"I think it looks nice" I could only imagine there faces but the voices on the other hand didn't have to be.

"Omg squid did you just say that, she made him go soft!" Armpit was in a fit of laughter,

"No she hasn't that's just what I think" I smiled at that comment and I _'Faked'_ to wake up.

"What you guys talking about?" I asked adding a yawn for effect Squid blushed straight away but X was first to reply.

"Nothing Tiger" Confusion racked my body.

"Tiger?" I asked completely fascinated,

"Yeah its your new nickname girl" Holy hell that's my new nickname well its not bad and I suppose its better than the last.

"Um cool" I added before picking up my guitar and strumming more notes to my small song humming along to it,

My humming soon developed into lyrics

Take a Breathe, take it deep  
Calm yourself, he says to me  
If you play, you play for keeps  
Take the gun and count to three  
You're sweating now, moving slow  
No time to think, my turn to go

And you can see my heart.. beating  
You can see it through my chest  
I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving  
I know that I must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger.....

Say a prayer to yourself  
He says close your eyes, sometimes it helps  
And then I get a scary thought  
That he's here, means he's never lost  
And you can see my heart.. beating  
You can see it through my chest  
I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving  
I know that I must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger.....

As my life flashes before my eyes  
I'm wondering if I will ever see another sunrise  
So many won't get the chance to say goodbye  
But it's too late to think of the value of my life  
And you can see my heart.. beating  
You can see it through my chest  
I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving  
I know that I must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger.....

I turned to see several baffled expressions looking my way,

"Yo Tiger did you write that?" X-Ray spoke up staring at me I smiled at him weakly before replying.

"Yes. I did" they all seemed more baffled,

"What exactly you in here for"

**A/N: Ahhh cliffy lol not much of one but I try, sorry if its not a good chapter. BTW! woop we got the new nickname muahaha and thank you to … Drum Roll Please …  
Angelfang ! they helped me pick the new nick name and they have been giving me advice all the way through my story so thanks again x  
And thank you to all the readers and reviews on my story x**


	14. CertainEvents x

**A/N: Muahaha i got the rest of the week off! Snow rules! He-he well here is another chapter, I'm baby sitting on Saturday so i won't update that day till later (after around 3). Thanks for reading so far and thanks for reviewing.**

  
Chapter 13~

Oh no busted! This was it they were going to make me tell them or i could just stay quiet, But what good what that do i guess now was the time to come clean even if it wasn't the most believable story. All i could do was keep my cool and hope they would understand.

"So what are you in her for?" X-Ray questioned a second time,

"I-i-i well I-i" i couldn't make the words come out of my mouth,

Magnet and Zig-Zag both slapped my back... hard. I turned and glared at them both resulting in the two of them backing up tripping over their feet as they did. Letting out a small giggle I could see X-Ray getting impatient.

"Are you going to explain or not?" i took in a deep breath and turned to face him,

"I'm an _assassin"_ i whispered the last part hoping they wouldn't **(A/N: hell yeah best thing to be an... Assassin muahaha, yeah i know it's a bit far out but it's a cool thing to be plus it's a fanfic so it can be whatever) **

"Holy shit that's not real, tell the truth" I knew they wouldn't believe me but i tried.

"I am telling the truth" they all eye balled me;

"I believe you" I spun around stunned X-RAY! Had just defended me! What had the world come to!

"You-you what?" Squid seemed very surprised;

"Look all I'm saying is that sometimes we do some stuff where not proud of and sometimes its pretty big, but we do these things cause where human nobody's perfect and nobody has to be. I've done some stupid shit but seeing what its got me into I'm not going to do it again and I'm sure you're not" X-Ray lectured

We all looked around the room wide eyed the world must be going tipsy that or i was tipsy from all the crying , hmm could that be possible? X-Ray sat down on his cot and began to read one of the old TV mag's paying no attention to the gaping faces around the room.

The rest of the guys went to lay down on their cots,

"So an assassin seems a bit 'comic book' style huh?" Armpit asked sarcastically grinning at the rest of the camp but X just kept his eyes on the magazine.

"Well yes i suppose it is"

"How many you killed?" Squids comment caught me off guard

"Well i would rather not" i commented

"Well you got any skills like combat and stuff?" Ah Armpit always the one to see the bigger picture.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out" i laughed walking over to my cot, It only took about 20 minutes for all the guys to fall asleep, great alone.

I stood up and made my way out of the tent to fill up my canteen making sure none of the guys could hear me, last thing i needed was Ziggy waking up thinking i was going to go Freddie crougar on his ass.

The water spikket was just outside our tent, i made my way over stumbling on a few rocks in the dark. I could just make out the faint outer lining, i extended my arm feeling my way around once i was sure i had made it i turned the tap hearing the water splashing onto the dry dirt.

The sound of the water filling my canteen was unmistakeable my canteen began to feel heavy and soon the water overflowed and was gushing onto my hand, with my free hand i turned the tap off and put the lid back onto my canteen turning around to make the journey back to the tent.

I was 3 steps away from the spikket when a hand grasped the top of my arm spinning me round; i let out a small yelp looking up to face them.

"Hey there little lady" A tall male figure with his hair gelled back spoke to me,

"Well aren't you gonna talk to me?" I couldn't move or speak

"How about we go back to my tent and continue or little chat" Holy crap this cannot be happening,

"No thank you" i spoke with force glaring at him,

"Come on girl" he started dragging me in the direction of his tent

"Get the hell off me!" i shouted i started to struggle and my wrists began to feel raw.

"OW Get the hell off!" i shouted again

i was throw to the floor hitting my head again in the process, i could feel the dirt on my face and in my eyes, i felt as in i was going blind. I tried to scramble to my feet only to be thrown back down, crying in pain.

"How do you feel now girl!" my body ached

My eyes began to go fuzzy and started to sting i was still crying out in pain then i heard another loud thud forcing me to look up from where i was lying, but i couldn't see a thing. I felt myself being hoisted up and dragged away i could only hope it was by someone other than him. I passed out seconds later.

______________________________Next Day______________________________________________

I could feel my eyes open, i had my vision back even if it was a little unclear at the moment, and I knew it wasn't long before the bell rang. Picking myself up i noticed i was in my cot '_i wonder who brought me here' I _quickly changed and sat on my cot rubbing my eyes trying to clear my vision.

My canteen was at the end of my cot, i picked it up splashing water in my eyes luckily everything cleared, i could see again! Standing back up the bell rang waking the rest of the boys up.

Practically running out of the tent i grabbed my breakfast and ate in silence, since i got here things weren't going well.


End file.
